


All They've Ever Wanted

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 AU Cycle [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Little Mermaid Elements, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess, in all her icy, regal beauty, has requested her audience, and Rachel does not have a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All They've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Cycle AU prompt: [Fantasy](http://fresh-brainss.livejournal.com/8795.html).

“You heard the princess,” Lady Lopez says, her voice cool and taunting as it bounces off the castle walls. She snaps her fingers at Rachel, who remains stock-still in front of Princess Quinn’s throne. “Open your mouth and _sing_.”

Rachel licks her lips—she’s done it a thousand times. Her voice is known throughout the kingdom as a gift, a treasure to be enjoyed by all who pass through the villages. But as she stands tall, the notes waiting in her throat, all she can produce is horrid silence.

The princess, in all her icy, regal beauty, has requested her audience, and Rachel does not have a voice.

Quinn arches an eyebrow, frowning. “Don’t be shy,” she urges, and her voice is softer than Rachel expected, sweeter. “Please. Sing for me.”

Rachel tries again, but she knows nothing will happen. She holds her hands to her throat and shakes her head. This was the price she paid to the witch, the  witch who said she could make Rachel’s dreams come true if only she’d give up her voice.

_Your voice for the princess’ love._

But Quinn’s face is not one of love or adoration. “I was so sure,” she says softly, her ladies-in-waiting giving her odd looks. “It was _you_ , who sang at the well…”

_It was me!_ Rachel wants to scream, wants to beg at Quinn’s feet, but before she can prove it to the princess, the guards whisk her away, leaving two broken, confused hearts in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the witch is Sue. I couldn't resist!


End file.
